Everything Is Never As It Seems
by A Caddoan Boy's Girl
Summary: Sam trusted Jacob with her life. She trusted him beyond comprehension. But can he protect her from something they never believed to be a threat? Better than it sounds! Rated T for some teen angst and situations.
1. Chapter 1

I made it home before dusk, and to avoid any questioning from my father, I ran straight up to my room and got ready for bed. It was Monday night, and I had absolutely nothing to do. I had been putting off a lot of my hobbies since I had been with Jacob, and I didn't mean it in a bad way, but I just missed them. And this was the perfect opportunity to take those hobbies back.

I opened my closet to the big black case leaning against the wall. I sat it on my bed and unsnapped the gold locks. I grabbed the guitar by the neck and I sat crisscrossed on my bed. I hadn't played my guitar since I had moved here, and I had forgotten how much it soothed me to play. I even wrote my own lyrics to my own songs. I strummed my guitar a few times to remember the sweet, sweet music I loved to make and I felt inspired to write- about love, heartbreak, life, death, friends, everything I could possibly wrap my head around. I grabbed my green note book I kept under my mattress and a pen and thought about what I would write about.

It didn't take much time to realize what my song was going to be about. Jacob was the air I breathed, and every thought that entered my mind. He has taught me so much about myself in 6 and a half months that I have been trying to figure out for 16 years. I started to write things down and before I knew it, I was done with the song. I worked on the music for hours, making every chord perfect. I worked on the song nonstop until I was satisfied with my work. I wanted it to sound as strongly as I felt. I played and re-played the song all night until my fingers hurt and when I glanced at the clock, it read 11:30.

I went downstairs to see if my dad had returned, and when I opened my door, his light shone through underneath the crack of his door. I closed my door quietly, and tiptoed back to my bed. I hoped downstairs was clean so that when Kyle came over tomorrow, it wouldn't be embarrassing.

The next day was easy. But one thought I couldn't shake my mind of was how the study 'date' with Kyle would go. I shook my head and tried to think of something else. It was the end of the day and I was walking to History class. I was kind of excited to see Kyle again. Something about him pulled me close to him, and he constantly lingered in my thoughts. It was ridiculous how giddy I was to see him sitting alone in the back, saving my seat next to him. I clenched my eyes shut and tried as hard as I could to picture Jacob, or anything to get Kyle out of my mind. I had a boyfriend, and I was happy with him, and it was childish of me to have these thoughts about Kyle, and I needed to stop - now.

I walked swiftly to my desk beside Kyle and flashed him a quick glance.

"I see you made it home in one piece." He winked. He was obviously flirting, and I wasn't going to respond to it.

"Yes. Thanks." I said bleakly and turning my attention to the front of the class. I talked to Kyle as least as possible, but with him being my partner for the next week and a half, it was going to be hard to avoid him.

History class ended quickly, and I ran to my truck so I could run home to clean up before Kyle got to my house. I was speeding the whole way home, not caring about the road in front of me.

I was home in a flash, and I ran around the house, cleaning up anything and everything. I ran out of things to clean about 15 minutes later, and I came close to removing the wood polish from the table because I was wiping too hard. The doorbell rang seconds later, and I sighed in discomfort. I walked from the kitchen to the entry way in three swift movements and unlocked the door. I opened it, and there stood Kyle, standing bubbly and content holding his book bag.

I welcomed him inside my house, and we found a place on the floor in front of the couch. I felt a little uncomfortable but it soon disappeared. Kyle sat beside me on the floor, and unloaded his books from his bag. We began to work immediately and took little breaks in between.

We decided on Beauty and the Beast as our fairytale, and I thought it was cute how self-consciously I thought of Jake and I. I grabbed my dad's laptop from the kitchen counter, and we Googled songs that would go along our fairytale. We came up with a few songs from Taylor Swift, Sara Barielles, and a couple from undiscovered artists. After we collected 10 songs, we had to create a cover, and write a paper. After our hard work of searching for the songs, we took a short snack break.

Kyle followed me relatively close to the kitchen, which made me a little uncomfortable. I opened the cabinets above my head and searched for a snack.

"Well, it looks like granola bars, or granola bars!" I grabbed the box and threw them on the counter.

"Um, I'll take granola bars please." He laughed and gently nudged my side. I laughed uneasily and grabbed two granola bars from the box and threw one to him. He started for the couch in the living room, and I reluctantly followed. He sat in the middle, so I had no choice but to sit on the cushion next to him.

"So, Sam," He scoot closer hoping I wouldn't notice how close he was, but I did. "I'm glad we're partners. I wouldn't have wanted to work with anyone but you." He smiled and I tried not to notice. I smiled awkwardly and nodded in my head, thanking him. He was getting too cocky, and it needed to stop.

I tried to think of a way to change the subject and I struggled.

"Um, I think I have an idea for a song. I've been writing a song lately, and it sort of fits into our fairytale." I chewed on my granola bar trying my best to distract him from wherever he was going to go with that conversation.

"You write music?" His eyes perked up and he was interested.

I nodded, "Ever since I was 11." I crumpled my wrapper in the palm of my hand and stared at the blank television screen.

"That's awesome! Can I have a listen?" He put his arm on the back of the sofa and I tensed.

"S-sure," and I ran upstairs to grab my guitar. I was back down in 30 seconds with my guitar and I sat on the couch beside him and grabbed my guitar pick between my fingers."Okay, so, I just started this last night, so it's not that good, so bare with me." I exhaled and started to play.

I tried not to look Kyle in the eyes while I played, but I couldn't help it. I was hypnotized. I played for three minutes straight and I was smiling for the majority of the song because Kyle was smiling. I strummed the last chord and he smiled from ear to ear.

"So did you like it?" He looked stunned and he didn't move from his smile. I raised my eyebrows, and waited for his answer. We were only a foot away from each other. He then blinked and shook his head and he leaned closer to me. He slowly grabbed each side of my face and kissed me gently on the lips.

The kiss lasted longer then I should have let it. I didn't like it, but I didn't fight it either. He slowly pulled away from my lips and I sat there, with my eyes still closed afraid that if I opened my eyes, that kiss would have been real.

This was not good. What did I just do? I slowly opened my eyes and Kyle sat there smiling, and very pleased with himself. I jumped up from the couch and tensed up. My fists clenched and my face flushed of any visible color. Kyle's eyes widened to my response.

"Kyle! What did you do! I have a boyfriend!" I crossed my arms to keep from hitting something and he jumped up from the couch.

"I thought you wanted me to!" he still had a smug smile on his face and I wanted to badly to smack it off.

"No! I didn't want you to _do_ anything! Kyle, I think you need to leave, now!" I pointed towards the door and Kyle got the hint and gathered his things and headed for the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

After I heard his car speed away I slammed myself on the couch and buried my face into my hands and cried. I cried for almost an hour. It was impulsive that I wanted to go to La Push. I quickly grabbed my keys and ran for my truck.

When I opened the front door, it was gray outside and it was pouring rain. The raindrops were the size of quarters, but I didn't care, I needed to talk to the pack.

I was speeding the whole way to La Push, and not even the rain stopped me. From the distance to my house to the truck, I was drenched. My hair was soaked and my wet clothes were uncomfortable. I drove to Jacob's house, hoping Sam or Embry would be visiting Billy, and luckily, Sam was standing on the porch watching the rain.

I ran from my truck to Billy's covered porch and greeted Sam. His eyes looked worried when he saw me, and I tried to compose myself.

"Samantha, are you okay?" His voice sounded husky. I lowered my head and nodded reluctantly. But I think Sam knew deep down that I wasn't but he was just afraid to find out.

"Sam, there is something I have to tell you," I spoke low and he stepped closer to hear me better. "There are posters of Jacob's sketch everywhere in Forks. People know what he looks like, Sam! They are going to come after him!"

I started to shake in panic and Sam tried to calm me down. "I can't believe Jacob let this happen. This is much worse than I thought. I'll have to call a meeting and let Jacob know right away." Sam didn't seem worried at all, and that bothered me.

I didn't respond to that and I just stood there staring him in the eyes and I felt like I was going to faint again.

"Do you want to come?" He looked me in the eyes and gently touched my shoulder, but afraid not to make me tense.

I shook my head no, "No. I can't," I began to tear up and I tried to stop myself until I was alone but I couldn't. "But will you please tell Jacob I love him. So much."

I didn't wait for Sam's reply before I ran back into the rain and into my truck. The next morning was worse than the one before. I woke with a pounding headache that made me feel like my head was going to explode all over my pillow.

I lay in bed with my palms over my eyes and wished I was dead. I pressed my lips together to keep from screaming, and forced myself to get out of bed for school. I glanced at the calendar next to the bathroom door and noticed it had been almost three weeks since Jacob had left.

My stomach grumbled at the thought. I tried to preoccupy my brain and I grabbed a clean towel and headed for the shower. The whole morning felt like a big empty black hole. When I left for school that morning, I felt like something was going to happen today. And the scary part of it was the fact I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad.

Like the last three weeks of school, I had been on time, and today was like any other day. I grumbled as I made my way to first period, and hoped for the best. As the day progressed, I felt like today was going to be alright; until I made my way to History class.

I walked in the door and avoided all human contact. I trudged my way to the back of the class and slumped in my chair. Moments later, Kyle walked into the room like he always did - with a smile on his face and eyes wide. I looked out the window to avoid his welcoming hello, and he made his way past me and sat in the chair beside me.

It was yesterday that Kyle had made a move on me, and I was guilty because I let it happen. I tried to preoccupy myself with pretending to rummage through my bag looking for something until class started. Ms. Ginos walked through the door, minutes late, and quickly began class.

My mind was so focused on not talking to Kyle the whole class period that I wasn't focusing on the words that were coming out of the teacher's mouth. Ms. Ginos quickly dismissed the class to finish on our projects, and I shuddered at the fact of Kyle and me continuing to work together. Kyle turned to face me reluctantly and cleared his throat.

I didn't look at him right away because I was giving him the cold shoulder. I collected my things for the project and placed them neatly on the desk before turning towards him.

"So, we're almost done right?" He spoke in a low voice like he was afraid to awake a sleeping bear.

"Actually, we are done." I snipped. I glanced over his shoulder at the clock and wished the minutes would pass by quickly.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I just don't know my boundaries." His voice was a little shaky, and it sounded like a horrible actor practicing his lines. He clicked his fingers on the table and waited for my reply.

"Yeah, Kyle, you messed up. Now can we please focus on our project and get this over with, please?" I huffed. I clenched my fists together at the thought of Kyle pressing his lips against mine and closed my eyes to wipe the memory away.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the class period. We just sat side by side, silently, and stared ahead as our surrounding classmates rushed to finish their History projects. It seemed like with every passing minute, my head was going to explode with such anger.

I didn't notice that my hands were gripped to the desk until I couldn't feel my fingertips anymore. I shook them off to try to recover the feeling, when I was startled by the bell. I jumped in my seat and quickly gathered my things to run for the parking lot.

Kyle was a little slow leaving the classroom, but I walked swiftly past him and out the door. I didn't look back until I was safely inside my truck. I didn't like driving home alone when I had so much on my mind. It was too long that my mind was idle and incoherent with thoughts so I rushed home as quickly as the Forks speed limits would allow.

When I unlocked the front door and made my way inside, the aura of my house was different. It was more peaceful, and it felt like change was going to happen. I slipped off my shoes and made my way into the kitchen for something to eat. A soft burst of wind slept across the back of my neck and it felt like someone was standing behind me.

I turned around, and no one was there. I was a little creeped out, so I ran upstairs and tried to find something to do. I sat on my bed and stared at the tidy room that was guilt induced. I had nothing to clean, no homework to complete and my mind was drawing blanks on other creative things to do.

I stood up and pulled out my cell phone and flipped through my contacts. I hit the send button and waited for the voice to pick up. A husky voice answered in dark tone, and I greeted it with the first smile I had in days.

"Hi, Embry! It's so nice to hear your voice." I giggled into the phone, and was miffed at how real it sounded.

"Sam? Is that you? Hey! Long time no talk! What's up?" He laughed into the earpiece and the rumble hurt my ear.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could pick you up so we could hang out. It feels like forever since I've seen you." I was hopeful and desperate for his company and there wasn't really anyone else that I was willing to hang out with at the moment. Embry was the closest thing to Jacob.

"Of course, S. Do you want to meet me on the highway?"

"No, no, don't be silly, I'll pick you up at your house." I hung up the phone and smiled at the thought of finally having some decent company. I grabbed my bag and ran for my truck.

I drove safely for once, and made it to La Push in 20 minutes. I stopped in front of Embry's house just as he was running out, and he jumped inside the cab.

"Hey Embry, how are you?" I smiled and stared at him while he settled inside my truck.

"I'm alright, thanks, but I'm more worried about how _you_ are." His voice sounded worried, and I honestly couldn't blame him. I didn't want to tell him how horrible I had been feeling, knowing darn well that it would get back to Jacob and make him feel guilty for leaving me. And I was most certainly the one who needed to be guilty.

"I could be better, but I'm getting through one day at a time. Do you want to go to the beach and hang out? It's not raining, so might as well soak it up while we can." I placed my hands back on the steering wheel and waited for his response. He nodded and we drove away.

We jumped out of the cab at the same time, and made out way down to the shoreline. Above us, the sky was gray, and cloudy, something this area saw almost every day. We walked side by side, and with Embry being freakishly tall and me being average, we still looked like an odd pair.

"How has Jake been, Embry?" I was the one to start the conversation, and I wanted to be blunt about the whereabouts of Jacob Black. I slid my hands in my pockets and searched the sand beneath me for seashells and sand dollars.

"He's doing worse than you think, S. I've been avoiding phasing for the past three weeks just so I don't have to hear his thoughts. No offense, but it's driving me crazy. Every thought is so detailed that I feel like I was there with you. He misses you a lot." He started to say some more, but I could tell he was stopping before he said too much. But I didn't want him to stop. I wish I could be a werewolf so I could hear his exact thoughts, just so I could understand how Jacob's mind worked, and how he felt about me.

"Do you know where he is?" I kicked the sand in front of me, and I tried to imagine him safely snoring under an oak tree, wasting the time away, and being happy. I didn't want him to hurt like I was hurting because I knew how desperate and uncomfortable it was to want someone as badly as we wanted each other.

"The last time I checked was when he was in ...Canada... But that was almost a week ago. Sam doesn't know when he should come back, or when it's safe." His voice was steady, and he didn't seem worried for the wellbeing of my boyfriend. I sighed, and Embry noticed the sadness that lay across my face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he whispered softly and stopped abruptly to face me. I tried to erase any expression that lay on my face before answering his question because if I didn't he would know I was hiding something.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I turned my head and stared at the ocean that sat roaring behind Embry and pictured the memories of Jacob and I together, here.

"I may not know much about girls, but I know when there is something majorly wrong, Sam. Please, you can tell me." He gently placed his hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look and him. His copper skin looked caring, and delicate. Embry had certainly hit puberty, but to me, he still looked like a little boy.

"I did something bad, Em. And it's been eating me up inside. And to hear that Jacob is doing worse, just adds more pain. There isn't a tick of the clock that I don't miss him. And I just wish we could go somewhere; anywhere. I just want to be with him." I kept my voice low, and steady, not sure what my voice would do with anymore volume.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes in guilt. Embry noticed and placed his hand underneath my chin and raised my eyes to look at him.

"Sam, I'm not sure what you did, but I know how love and imprinting feels, and there isn't much that would keep me, nor the rest of the pack, away from their imprinted ones. Jacob loves you, and I'm sure of that, and you probably couldn't keep him away even if you tried." He laughed at the last sentence, and I could tell he was just trying to make me feel better. It didn't help much though, and it killed me to know that I could basically walk all over the person I loved, and he would still love me in return.

I would not do that to Jacob Black. Embry assured me he would find a way home, while I stood disoriented at the shoreline, thinking about life itself. I made my way back shortly after I finished thinking at the beach, and when I settled in my house I promised myself to keep my thoughts Jacob-free.

The re-occurring nightmares started that night, and continued in the next six nights. Each dream was the same, all except for the one I had Thursday night. I was surrounded by fire in what looked like an abandoned building, and I could see my life flash before my eyes, and I waited desperately for someone to save me, and before I was saved, I woke in the morning, abruptly and dazed.

I needed help. These dreams had to mean more than just mortifying nightmares. I had to dig deeper into my soul, or my heart, or head or whatever that held the answer to all this unnecessary worrying.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke that Thursday morning with heavy breathing and wide eyes, something that happened almost daily. I tried to calm my breathing and headed to get ready for school.

Later that day, Kyle and I had finished our project, and after we turned in our assignment, I politely asked Ms. Ginos if I could switch my seat. A red headed girl named Abigail was more than delighted to switch me seats to sit next to 'gorgeous' Kyle. Avoiding Kyle was totally awkward, and difficult. I always caught him staring at me, and I tried to make it seem like my attention was directed somewhere else.

After school that day, I made sure I was the last person out of the classroom and that most of the students had made their way to the parking lot. Before entering the hallway, I checked both ways to make sure Kyle wasn't around, and I practically ran out the door and through the courtyard. When I made it to the student parking lot, I ducked my head and quickened my pace to make it to my truck before Kyle spotted me and got the nerve to speak to me again.

I roared the engine of my truck and quickly veered out of the parking lot. I made it halfway home, when something from the front of my car started to slow. The engine slowly came to a stop, and I quickly pulled over and put on my hazard lights to avoid anyone hitting my car. I got out looking to see if the problem was visible, but the front of the car seemed to _look_ fine. I had absolutely no knowledge of automobiles so I pulled out my phone to call my dad.

It rang for two straight minutes, and then went to voicemail where the steady male voice fed me a standard recording of a message. I flipped the phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket.

The sky above was covered in a familiar gray overcast, and rumbled angrily. No traffic came around the bend of the Forks highway, until minutes later. A black Volkswagen Jetta with dark tinted windows came speeding around the bend and came to a sudden stop behind my vehicle. The person cut the engine and opened the door. A familiar dark face stepped out of the car and walked toward me.

"Having car trouble?" The man smiled and eagerly walked towards me on the shoulder of the road.

"I don't need any help Kyle, and most certainly not from you." I hissed through my teeth, and the grumbling of my stomach agreed with me. I stood on the side of the road, with the hood over my hair and my arms crossed, and everything about my body language gave off a pessimistic vibe. But Kyle refused to give up.

"Well you obviously can't stay here all night. Can I help? Maybe give you a ride home?" He stepped closer to me, and I stepped away, opening the distance between us. The clouds rumbled again, and I could feel light sprinkles falling on the hood of my jacket.

"I'm fine. Just leave." I didn't understand why Kyle wouldn't leave me alone. I was nice to him for one day, and that was it. I wasn't the Forks welcoming committee, and sure as hell wasn't his kissing partner, so why was he still trying?

I walked around to my truck to see if the engine would start, but it just screeched, and wouldn't kick back up again. I gave up and slammed the door of the driver's side and stumbled back over to the shoulder of the road.

"Alright, fine, I need a ride home. But only because my dad won't answer his phone." I grimaced walking over to his Volkswagen with arms still crossed and eyebrows scrunched together. I acted like a bratty little kid that was refusing to eat their broccoli at dinner and I wasn't allowed to leave the table until it was all gone.

Kyle walked over to the passenger side and opened my door for me with a cocky smile stretched across his nicely tan face. If he wasn't such an ass, he truly was gorgeous. And his smile stunned me momentarily as he waited with my door open. The rain started to drizzle faster down on the town, so I hurried into the car. Kyle ran to the opposite side of the car and slid silently into the driver's seat. His elbow was touching mine on the center console, so I moved it awkwardly so it hugged closer to my side.

Kyle must have noticed because he smiled, with eyes still on the road ahead of him. His left hand gripped the steering wheel tighter and his cocky eyes turned to an angry stare. I stared at him in the corner of my eye, afraid that if I turned my head, he would snap. I focused my attention to the blur of the woods passing quickly by my dark tinted window. It was then that I noticed we weren't heading to my house, or any place I knew in Forks. We were driving towards the falling raindrops on the windshield, getting further and further away from my sacred town of ...Forks...

I bit my lip, anxiously wondering where Kyle was taking me, and what plans he had intended for us that rainy night. I bit my lip so hard the skin broke and I could now taste a dab of blood on the inside of my lip. I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt and focused back on where we were headed.

"K-Kyle, where are we going?" I spoke in a low whisper, afraid of my voice cracking. I clutched the handle by the door of the car, and intensely waited for his reply. He turned his head to watch my reaction, and turned to watch the road again.

"We are taking a detour. Is that okay?" He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile, it was twisted, and had a hidden motive. I saw his knuckles grab the wheel even harder than before. His free hand went for the radio, clicked and turned a couple of buttons, and music suddenly blasted from the speakers.

"Actually, I have to get home; my dad will be worried if I'm not home soon." I tried to sound polite, but it came out frightened and worried. I started to calculate how I could get away from this psycho. I could punch him as hard as I could in the face, knock him out and take the wheel or I could possible just jump out of the car, and when I hit the ground, start running. Both theories were shot down with my inability to be: a.) physically violent or b.) athletic enough to run to safety.

"You'll be fine. You will be home before you know it. Now sit back and shut up my dear, beautiful Samantha." His free hand stroked the bottom of my jaw to the nape of my neck, and I tensed. I clenched my eyes shut, afraid that if I opened them again, this would be real.

My mind raced as I thought of the things he could do to me and then I thought of ways to fight him off, but clearly, he was twice the size I was. Minutes passed, and the car had still not slowed. The rain had started faster now and the car's windshield wipers flipped back and forth so fast and yet it was still difficult to see the road in front of us. We drove around a long bend, and finally we slowed, but only to pull off onto a dirt trail.

A single tear ran down the side of my cheek and I was quick to wipe it off my face. We drove down the dirt path for what seemed like hours, and whenever I glanced at the clock on the radio, only minutes had passed by. We slowed when we approached an old abandoned barn with dull red paint that was chipped almost around the whole building. The weeds surrounding the house were a beautiful green from the city's constant rainfall, and had grown to the size of my waist due to abandonment.

We came to stop just feet from the barn, and Kyle threw the gear in park. I exhaled heavily and tried to be ready for what was coming.

"Let's go. Get out." He unlocked the doors and threw open the driver side door and was quick to come around to my side to open the door for me. I wasn't sure if he was still trying to be a gentleman, or if he was afraid I would try to run. My arms clenched the sides of my waists and waited for his next command. I was quiet, and was ready to run, punch, kick or do anything I had to do if I was put in any danger.

He grabbed my elbow and led me into dark eerie barn. I tried to refuse, but he just held on tighter and pulled me to follow him. It was still raining outside, and in the short sprint from the car to the barn, our clothes were drenched. My hair was soaking and the ends of the strands stuck around my face.

We came to the barn door, and he unlocked the bolt and kicked it open and it made a squeaking sound. I looked around the barn, making sure I knew my surroundings incase I needed to escape. We walked inside to find a pitch black barn with creepy sounds lurking inside. Kyle pulled me inside and he seemed to know where he was going, because we didn't knock into anything, and he quickly lit a light. The barn was dimly lit from the lantern, but I could see that there were blankets on the ground beside a barrel of hay and two pillows. _This wasn't good_.

His grip on my elbow released and walked over to the two blankets that lay side by side on the loose hay on the ground.

"Sam, I've been waiting for this for a long time. I tried to be nice to you, and let you get to know me, but that obviously didn't work. So now all I have is Plan B. I'm going to make you like me, Sam, no matter what it takes." His tone went from quiet to stern and very angry in seconds.

I stepped as far back as the room would allow and I leaned up against the back door and tried to unlock it. I tried to unlock the deadbolt on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Kyle then walked over to the door where we came in, and locked it from the inside. The inside of me died then. This was serious, and I needed to get out. _Now_.

I banged on the back door, kicking and screaming, and trying to wake anyone that heard me, anything at all, just to get me out of here. I heard laughing behind me and I stopped and turned around to Kyle standing with his hands on his hips, amused.

"There, there Sam. It's going to be alright. Soon enough." The corner of his mouth turned into the kind of smile you saw when the villain was about to take revenge on the good guy, and I started to scream again. He closed the space between us, and pushed his hand around my mouth to muffle the screams. "Hush Samantha. Don't waste your time. You will need your energy for tonight. Besides, we are miles away from the highway. Civilization is nearly an hour away."

He came so close to my face I could smell and feel his warm breath against my neck. His fingertips traced the corners of my lips, then my cheeks, and then my eyelids. He inhaled when his face touched my hair and he was satisfied.

"Please. Don't. Kyle. I'm begging you. I'll do anything, I'll be your girlfriend in school, I will do anything you ask me to, just please don't do this." I was sobbing now, and tears were streaming down my face. He frowned playfully and wiped the tears away and I yanked my head away from his touch.

"NO! IT'S TOO LATE SAM! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He was almost yelling in my face, and he was spitting in my eye. He threw me on top of the blankets he had set out and looked at me like I was prey. And that was exactly what I was going to be.

He sat on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. It was violent, and I tried to fight it, but the harder I fought, the harder he fought back. I could feel my wrists bruising from his grip. He bit my lip and I tried to kick him off me, but he didn't seem to notice. His hands went down to my pants, and unzipped the zipper and his mouth tried to keep busy while his hands were at work. I tried to scream, but each time I tried, he got angrier.

He unzipped my zipper and tried to take off my pants, and when his hands released me I fought with everything I had, any anger that I had cooped up inside of me was released now. I kicked him so hard he almost flew off me. I grabbed the glass lantern and hit him upside the head. The glass shattered when it broke across his head, and the only light that lit the barn, went out. Blood flew from his mouth and he fell to the ground. He just lay there and I was on the floor, shaken, and afraid to move.

It was then that my survival mode kicked in and I ran for the door. I pulled my pants back up and ran for the door. I kicked with all my might and bust open the barn door and I ran into the pouring rain, and I didn't stop running. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I was already exhausted, and with the endless night ahead of me, it felt like I was completely alone in the world. I ran alongside the dirt road for what seemed like miles.

I never gave up running, no matter what it took; I was going to make it. Jacob then flashed in my mind, and I tripped and fell to the ground. I didn't get back up, I just sat where I had fallen, and cried like I had never cried before. My clothes were drenched and I was so cold my teeth were chattering. No one could have noticed I was crying, except for the loud sobbing I was doing.

It was then when I saw light. Two small headlights headed towards me, and it was then that I noticed I had tripped on asphalt. I had found the highway.

I didn't move, afraid that it was Kyle who had found me. I waited until the car got close enough that I could tell whether it was him or not. The car slowed and came to a stop along the shoulder where I had collapsed. The engine cut and the driver's side door opened. I closed my eyes, hoping for anyone but my attacker, and was relieved to see a beautiful black haired woman in a suit running towards me. I cried louder then, and she ran and crouched beside me.

"Oh dear God, what's happened to you?" Her voice was frantic, but soft. I raised my head to look at her angelic face, and was so relieved I couldn't speak. My eyes widened, and my mouth still chattered from the coldness in which my cold clothes brought. She raised me onto my feet, and walked me to her car. I followed willingly to go with anyone and away from my worst nightmare.

"Let's get you to the hospital." She walked me gently but quickly into her Mercedes and shut the door behind me. I didn't say anything the whole way to the hospital, but the woman kept glancing over in my direction every minute or so to check on my reaction.

I didn't know what expression lay across my face, but from the expression on the woman's she was horrified. I clenched my arms to my sides to enclose whatever body heat I had left, but it wasn't just because I was cold, but it felt like if I didn't, I was going to fall apart.

She noticed what I was doing, and played with the heat. Hot air then blasted from the vents, and I felt a little better, but not quite ready to release my grip that was holding me together. When my teeth stopped chattering, I my jaw clenched together, afraid that I was going to scream if I let anything threw my mouth.

I stared out the window, incoherent, and glossy-eyed, like any other rape victim had, afraid of what had just happened, and what would happen in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

The woman rushed me into the Emergency room and set me down in the waiting room while she frantically talked to the secretary at the front desk. The overweight black woman in scrubs then turned wide eyed, and quickly got on the phone.

The woman who saved me walked frantically back over to where I was, and brought me to the front desk, and I was escorted to a quiet room to wait patiently. I sat on the doctor's chair and buried my hands in my eyes and began to cry.

I didn't know what to think, what to expect, what to tell my father, or worse, what to tell Jacob. I started to cry, and I think I startled the black haired woman, because her face became scared and she froze where she stood. She rushed out of the room, and came back seconds later, with a doctor with a long white jacket on.

It was a short female, with medium brown hair, and a beautiful smile. But even with a smile that pretty, it wouldn't have made me feel any better.

"Honey, can you tell me your name?" She spoke softly, and quietly, afraid that I would be frightened. She ducked her head so that her eyes were level to mine. I gazed out from under my palms to look her in the face, and I was unresponsive, and afraid to unclench my jaw to keep from screaming. "Alright, well, my name is Doctor Kate Messing. And I am here to help you. If you can tell me your name, I can call your parents or look up your records to help you."

Kate spoke soft again, like she was talking to a baby who didn't understand what she way saying. I tried slowly to open my jaw, to make sure no screaming would come out, and when it was safe, and sighed.

"M-my n-name's S-Samantha L-lane." It was almost impossible to get those four words out of my mouth, and I clenched my jaw back. She smiled politely, and excused herself from the room.

The woman who had saved me looked a little relieved, that the person who she had found on the side of the road had a name. The doctor came back moments later, and delivered some news.

"Alright, Samantha, we got hold of your father, and he will be down in ten minutes. But in the meantime, can you tell me what happened to you?" She touched my shoulder gently, and I flinched and ducked under it. She received my message and backed away.

"H-he, r-raped m-me." I stuttered, and spoke in a low voice that even I could barely hear. And when I spoke, the images flashed in my mind. My hands flung to my face and I pressed my fingers against my eyelids to try to push them away. I began to shiver as my wet clothes hugged my body, and Doctor Messing grabbed me a blanket. It was a wool gray blanket that was itchy, and smelled like an elderly person but I didn't care at that point because I was so cold.

The beautiful long black-haired woman that had saved me just an hour before had finally introduced herself as Sara Fletcher, a prominent lawyer from Seattle that was passing through Forks and happened to find me lying alongside the highway.

I sat on the doctor's chair, with my knees curled up to my chest, and the blanket around my shoulders, as I rocked back and forth to keep from thinking of the all-too recent memories. Sara just stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing if she should comfort me or leave me alone.

Doctor Messing then swiftly entered our room, with my father following her.

"Samantha! Oh dear God, what has happened to you? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Sam?" He ran to my side and placed both hands on each of my shoulders and stared me in the eyes. I flinched and hid my head.

"She's been doing that a lot, Mr. Lane. Whenever anyone touches her, she cowers and starts to shake. Can I please talk to outside?" She spoke slowly and with an angelic voice, like I heard many times before.

Kate had walked out of the room with my dad flanked to her side, as they talked about what had happened to me. I buried my face in my hands and I began to rock again. I didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened - if I even knew what had happened; it had went by so fast- but I didn't want to be alone, not now, not ever.

I heard hushed whispers from outside the doorway, and a few gasps and concerned looks coming from my father. I started to sob for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, and loud male voices drowned out my moans.

I looked up from my blanket and saw three massive dark figures that had confronted the doctor and my father just feet from me, and it was then that I noticed it was my family. The only real family I had ever had, and would ever need. Embry, Quil, and Sam stood through the door, talking with the doctor and my dad, and they looked worried, and angry.

They were the only ones that would make me feel better, and it seemed that my father wasn't letting them in. I waited for them to bust through the door, but they just stood there, as my dad firmly told them to go home. His hand was firm as it held up against Embry's chest, but I could tell Embry wasn't going to settle easily.

"D-Dad let them in." I spoke in a whisper, but I could tell he heard me, because he shifted his head around, and stared in awe at my softly spoken words, and slowly lowered his hand. Embry's reaction turned from angry to heartbroken, as he entered my room in the hospital, and stood by my side, as Quil and Sam stood silently by the door.

"Sam, it's okay, I'm here." He spoke softly at my ear, afraid to startle me. But I was the closest I was going to get to feeling 'alright', and his warmth, like any werewolf, was scorching, and I stopped shivering. I turned and pulled off the blanket and hugged him as tightly as my arms would allow.

He was shocked, and it took him a second to hug me back. I smiled the first time in what seemed to be years, and felt right in his arms. The pack was the closest thing I had to family, and Embry was the closest thing to remind me of the love of my life. He awkwardly rubbed my back in reassurance, and I just sat there, with my arms linked around him, afraid that if I let go, he would disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I think we should get you home, Sam." My dad appeared in the doorway again, and a little miffed that I would choose a friend over him, to comfort me.

"Actually, Mr. Lane, if indeed Samantha was sexually assaulted, we have to run a rape kit and a couple of tests before she can go home." Kate talked with authority, and afraid of attachment, but when she looked at me, her eyes watered.

Embry, Sam, and Quil excused themselves from the room while the doctor, my father, and I talked about what happened. All I was willing to tell them that it was Kyle, from school, and that he took me to a barn to have his way with me. I winced every time I thought of the memory.

My dad had asked me where Kyle would be, but I had no idea. I remembered I had hit him over the head with a lantern, but all I knew was that he never recovered from the blow.

Doctor Messing was very slow and gentle while taking the tests, and I thought of my happy place while she completed them. My happy place consisted of the beautiful California beach, where I used to visit with my family every summer since I was three. But since my mom died, we've never been back. But in my happy place, we were all there; together, and happy, like every summer I remembered.

This time, Jacob was with me, and the roaring waves that splashed in front of us never went without abundance, and the sun shone upon my skin, and the wind blew away my hair from my face. Jacob held me in his arms while we lay on the warm sand, and everything was perfect; until I opened my eyes and remembered reality.

"Alright Sam, we're done here. Your father has called the police to file a report, so you may have to speak with them before heading home. I know it has been an exhausting day for you, but it will all be over soon." She played with the pen that lay in her delicate white hands, and I was mesmerized as she spun it around and around.

My dad abruptly twisted the door handle, and poked his head in, and Doctor Messing excused herself. He thanked her kindly, and sat beside me.

"Honey, there are two officers outside that would like to talk to you about what happened today." I nodded in acceptance, and he showed them in my room.

I replayed the whole day over again as I explained to the officers what had happened, and they wrote every detail down on their notepad. I was required to write out a statement, and they also spoke to Sara Fletcher and Doctor Messing for witnesses. They promised they were going to find Kyle, and I cringed at the name.

It was nearly midnight, and I still sat in the damp clothes from earlier in the evening. I gathered my things to head home, when Embry appeared at my side.

"Sam, instead of going home, Billy would like it if you stayed at his house tonight. We alerted Jacob before we came, and he is on his way home now. He'll be home before dawn tomorrow. He told us he wanted you to stay at his house until he was here to protect you from the person who did this to you." He led me to the door, until my dad met up with us.

"Dad, I'm going to stay the night at Billy Black's house. Jacob is on his way home, and will be here tomorrow night and I want to be there when he gets back." I was more like telling my dad, rather than asking permission. After all that had happened to me today, he had to give me my way.

When I got to the Black's house, I immediately changed into some of Jacob's clothes, and joined Embry and Billy in the living room. They offered me some soup, but with a giant werewolf sitting next to me, I wouldn't need any warming. It was almost instantly that I fell asleep against Embry's shoulder as he sat awkwardly and watched wrestling on the television.

I slept quietly under Embry's shoulder, as the night ticket silently away. I had another expected nightmare, and this one was the most horrifying, most real nightmare I have had since Jacob's disappearance.

When I woke abruptly, I expected to still be curled up against Embry, but when I woke, I was in Jacob's bed. I sat up, and thought about the hidden message in this new dream that I had, and I shivered at the thought of what it really meant. I lay back down, and tried to calm my thoughts, and with Jacob's scent still lingering on his pillow after a month of absence, I was suddenly still.

I grabbed my phone and stared at the time on the display screen, and I couldn't believe it was 4:30 in the morning. I had only been sleeping for a couple of hours, and I was suddenly wide awake. Maybe it was the fact I was scared to go back to sleep again, and I forced myself to stay awake.

I pulled back the pale yellow sheets on Jacob's bed, and went to flip the switch on the light. I could read a book, or clean up Jacob's room, anything to stay awake and make the time pass quickly. I needed to keep my mind busy, and do anything necessary to keep my mind off the horrid memories.

I heard a loud noise outside the door, and I was afraid I had woke someone up, so I hurried to turn the light off, and jump back in bed and pretended I was sleeping. The bedroom door opened slowly to a dim hallway light, and a shadow poked their head in to check on me. The door opened a little wider and the shape stepped in the room with me.

"Ouch!" A husky voice shouted just feet from where I lay. I un-tucked the sheets away from my eyes as I recognized the voice…

"Jake!" I sat up in his bed and my eyes were hopeful. The light then flicked on, and Jacob Black - the one person who I had been dying to see for over thirty days - was standing just feet from me. He didn't look real, and I thought I had fallen asleep again. I silently pinched myself to see if I was dreaming but nothing changed. Jacob stood with a wide grin, and arms open.

I threw the sheets off me and jumped in his arms. I wouldn't have thought of throwing myself on a human, but he could handle my body weight. I giggled as I hugged him with all my might. It was the happiest I had been in a long time, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy I began to tear up and I tried to quickly wipe them away before Jacob noticed.

"Sam, what's wrong!" He pulled me away from his chest, and rubbed his thumb under my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see you. I have missed you so much. I didn't expect you home so soon,"

"I have never ran that fast before. Sam and Embry told me you needed me and that you were in the hospital, but they never told me what had happened. Are you alright?" He did a once over, and looked for any broken bones, or bruises. But it was more mental and internal that I was damaged rather than any bruising. I slowly shook my head and I sat down on his bed. I folded my arms and turned away from him, and the moment was ruined.

"Sam, you can tell me. Please. What happened?" He whispered next to me, and gently shifted my body to face him.

"You'll get angry, and you'll phase." I buried my face in my hands, and breathed deeply in my palms.

"No, I won't, I promise I will have control over myself. I just need to know what happened to you, Sam. I'm worried."

"I-I just can't. Not right now, ok? Can I just stay here with you tonight?" I begged for him to forget about it and I snuggled under his shoulder and shut my eyes.

"Okay honey. I guess if we are together, everything is fine. Just rest." He brushed the strand of hair that lay on my shoulder and he pulled me against the wall on his bed.

"You think I'm actually going to sleep with you here? You've been gone for over a month and this is the first time I have seen you and you think I'm going to sleep through it?"

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere. So please, go back to sleep. We can spend all the time you want together. I won't leave you, I promise. Just go to sleep." He spoke at a whisper at top of my jaw and pulled me down so my head touched his pillow.

His bed was hardly big enough for both of us to both lay down in, so he slept on the floor. I ended up throwing my pillow on the floor and snuggling up beside him. I didn't listen to him when he told me to go to sleep, but instead, I stared at him and waited to wake up from this beautiful dream.


	5. Chapter 5

His hair had grown immensely since he had left, and lay gently below his shoulders and the only article of clothing he wore was a raggedy pair of tan cargo shorts with multiple holes cut in the knees. He smelled just like how I remembered, but without a shower for God knows how long, he smelled a little like a homeless man.

I stared as he rested his eyes - exhausted from the long trip and smiled innocently at how beautiful he looked, and how much I had longed for his presence. Everything I had been feeling - every negative thought, every stomachache, every clutch of my stomach - had been erased at that very moment. I wiggled my hand down to his and intertwined our fingers together. I tried to fight the battle against my drooping eyelids, and eventually lost.

That night, I dreamt the first beautiful dream I have had in a very long time. I believe it was because Jacob was finally home, and I had to no longer worry.

When I woke the next morning, I was refreshed, and exuberant. I sat up, stretched and my muscles tightened. I turned to look at Jacob with eyes still closed and I couldn't help but giggle.

I was happy. It was like a mother, watching her beautiful sleeping toddler and she didn't want to do anything but stare at his angelic face and watch. I gently lay beside him again, and began to hum the tune I hadn't sung in days. It was a peaceful hymn, and while I sang, I traced the lines of Jacob's bare chest.

He smiled, with his eyes still closed, pulled me on top of his chest. I winced as he brushed over the bruises on my wrists, and he opened his eyes. His eyes traced over the finger marks on the inner parts of my wrists, and his eyes became scolding.

"Sam, what are these!" He gently held my wrist up between his two fingers, and held the black and blue marks on display. I forced my hand back down on his chest and climbed off of him. His eyes still burnt like a ray on the back of my head. I could tell he was still staring, and that he was waiting for an answer.

"N-Nothing- It's nothing." I whispered, indifferent, and I stood up and headed for the bedroom door. He made it to me before I could escape, and was careful to avoid the sensitive part of my arms. I turned to look at his face, and he was horrified. My eyes dropped and I couldn't put it off anymore.

I took my hand of the door handle, and slumped onto his bed. I sighed, and I realized I had to tell him and now was the time. I had to pull myself together, and tell the person I loved what had happened to me. He was still going to love me no matter what.

Jacob followed me to the bed and sat beside me leaving minimum space between us. I turned slightly away from him to make it easier to talk about this.

"Jacob. I have to tell you this eventually, but when I do, you have to promise you will not phase, okay?" I spoke with authority, and I tried my hardest not to show how deeply excruciating this was for me. Jacob nodded silently as he continued to burn me with his eyes, and waited patiently as I began my story.

"Okay. Well, Jacob, when you were gone I met a boy named Kyle, who was new to Forks, so I offered to be his partner for a project," I spoke slowly and emphasized every word carefully and meaningfully. "And when Kyle was over at my house, he sort of kissed me," I could see Jacob's fists clenching beside me and I shook my head in disapproval and he relaxed.

"I told him that I had a boyfriend, and that we should stay away from each other. And for the most part, he listened….for a while. Yesterday, I was driving home when my car broke down alongside the road, and Kyle stopped to give me a ride," I spoke alright up until this part of the story, and as I thought of what I was going to say, the memories started to appear in my mind and I grimaced. My breath began to quicken, and Jacob reached for my hand. I backed away from it, but he just made a bigger attempt to hold on. He turned his body, and his arms crushed around mine, pulling me into his, and we embraced.

His warmth slowed my breathing, and it was silent, afraid that if I spoke, my voice would surely crack. My hands barely reached around his torso, but I squeezed as hard as I could, and I kissed his shoulder.

"It's alright, S, if you can't do it, that's alright." He whispered at the top of my hair and pressed his lips to my head. His voice was comforting and warm, something that you could never forget as loving as it was. I shook my head and released from his grasp.

"No, no, I can do this. I just have to try a little harder." I brushed through my hair absentmindedly- it was something I did when I was nervous - and I tried to continue with my story.

Jacob was kind as he waited for me to finish, but was there to support me if I couldn't. If I couldn't do it for myself, I had to do it for him. He was my other half.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this," I exhaled, and began myself again. Before I could start again, we heard a faint knock at his bedroom door. Jacob jumped up to answer it and saw Billy, in his wheelchair, waiting patiently in the doorway. Billy peaked around Jacob's massive torso, and made eye contact with me.

"Sam, there are two officers that would like to speak with you. They're on the porch." He spoke barely loud enough for my ears to hear, and when Jacob turned to look at me, his eyes were brooding.

I pushed myself up from the bed and headed towards the door and grabbed his hand. He followed me outside to talk to the officers waiting patiently in their dark blue uniforms. Jacob and I walked out onto the porch, with hands still intertwined to confront the Fork's officers.

The officer on the left was standing with his hands on his belt, and had dark sunglasses on. He looked like your typical police officer. He was smacking loudly on a piece of gum, and his body language was irritated. His partner was stroking his goatee with his index and thumb, and his lips were pressed tightly together. Jacob put his arm around my waist, and I let my weight be supported by his hand. I was prepping myself for what the news the officers were going to lay down on me and Jacob could feel my body tighten.

The look on Jake's face was confused, but worried. His brows were tight together and he was growing impatient.

"Ms. Lane, we have some important news to share with you." The man who was stroking his facial hair spoke with a deep, husky voice and with much authority. I exhaled and closed my eyes, waiting for the news that could make or break me.

"Sara led us to where she found you last night, and to where your attacker kept you, and that's where we found him. Kyle's in a coma and he's being kept in the ICU. We don't know how long he is expected to make it, he had severe trauma to the head. We would also like to know if you want to press charges. "I nodded silently.

"We will keep you updated on his condition." And they dismissed themselves.

I wanted Jacob to take me to the hospital so I could go beat him up some more. Enough to that he would never ever come out of a coma. Kyle had it easy. He lay in a hospital bed like a vegetable and he never had to live with what he had done. I was the one who had to think about it almost every minute, everyday day, living with the memories and the emotional scars he had forced upon my life.

I didn't ask for this. I was a victim of a horrible crime, and I never asked for it. So much anger was building up inside of me, and I felt like an over-heated air balloon. I was going to burst at any moment. I felt like Jacob had felt, like when he phased the first time; the feeling of suddenly bursting and not knowing what you and who you would hurt when it happened.

I didn't notice the tears that had welled up in my eyes until I couldn't see anymore. Jacob set me on the steps of his porch, and rubbed my shoulders gently. My fists lay clenched upon my knees and the tears ran down my cheeks and stained my jeans.

It was silent for what seemed like eternity, and all I could hear were my sobs and dramatic inhale now and then. I stood up and wiped the wetness from my face and turned for Jacob's hand. He followed me without a word into the deep forest. I had a plan of telling him, and it would probably look crazy, but I had to try. If this didn't work, I probably wouldn't know how to tell Jacob what happened to me last night.

We walked for a long time, deeper and deeper into the endless green trees. I watched my feet, making sure to avoid leaves and sticks on the ground and avoiding face planting. I thought we were far enough into the woods that I could ensure privacy, and I stopped. I turned to face Jacob and I turned my neck upright to look him in the eyes.

The sun was hidden behind the gray overcast and Forks was bracing for a big storm tonight. I had to make this quick, to avoid getting rained on so I quickly ran over what I was about to say.

"Jacob, I know that I asked you not to phase, but I think it would be easier to tell you, if you did." I tightened my grip around his palms that sat so lightly against mine and waited for his reply. Jacob nodded, and ran only feet from me and hid behind a wide tree trunk to take off the only articles of clothing he wore on his body.

Once his shorts and shoes were off, I heard the ripping, the snarling and every noise that echoed against the forest walls when Jacob phased. The giant werewolf peered from behind the tree trunk, not really hiding anymore. It was giant and could have looked like an oversize teddy bear. This sight would have frightened me almost seven months ago, before I knew Jacob's secret, but now that everything was out in the open, he just looked like something I could cuddle with. And that's why I chose to tell him this way. It was like I was telling my dog - if I had one - my secrets that I couldn't tell my friends or family.

The giant dog-like creature walked over to me, slowly, and lay beside me. Even with us both sitting down, Jacob looked three times bigger than I was. His big brown eyes still looked like they belonged to him, but with fur surrounding his face; they were the only way I knew what he was feeling, and at this moment, he looked sad and worried, the same emotion he had since he had been home. I didn't want Jake to feel the way I did, and not having the carefree Jacob I knew before he left, was heartbreaking.

So I had to end this now, so that we put this behind us, and he could live his life, and I could try to live mine. I brushed through his beautiful dark fur, and began my story from where I started this morning.

"Okay, so, I think I was at the point when my car broke down and Kyle stopped to help me. When I got into his car, he was happy, and cocky, but that was how he always acted. It wasn't until we were away from my abandoned car, that his whole body language changed. He became stiff, angry and mean. He thought he was funny, but it was just rude. I saw his hands clenched at the wheel, and that's when I realized that he wasn't taking me home." I spoke easier than before, and it didn't seem like I was talking to a human at all, but maybe because I kind of wasn't.

It seemed easier to talk to him this way, and if I continued like this, I could finally tell him. "When I figured out that he wasn't taking me home, my mind started to race of possibilities of things that were going to happen to me. I panicked, and I tried to think of ways to escape. Kyle took me to an abandoned barn, miles away from Forks and threw me into the barn and tied me up. He planned out the whole thing. He had blankets, pillows, and lanterns. I kicked and screamed for him to get off me, but each time I tried, he just pushed back harder. He jumped on me, and he had his way with me. I kept screaming, "No. no," but he didn't listen." I started to cry then, and it was hard for me to speak.

As I spoke, the images flashed in my mind, and I curled my legs up to my chest and stuck my head on top of my knees. Jacob curled himself next to me, and whimpered. He pushed his snout to dig my face out of my knees and I threw my arms around his shoulders. I could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eyes and he didn't have to say a word. I let go of my grip around his neck and the tears dried up from his fur.

When I let go, a snarl let out from Jacob's throat. My eyes widened, and he stopped.

"I didn't stop trying to get him off me. I kicked until I got enough leverage to push him off, and when I did, I grabbed whatever I could, and threw it at him. It knocked him out, and when he didn't move again, I made a run for it. When I made it out of the barn I didn't stop running. I tripped when I came to the road, and that's when Sara found me. I was soaked, and cold and an utter mess. I won't ever forget the horrified look in Sara's eyes when she found me." I was angry when I spoke of Kyle and I could tell Jake felt the same.

Another growl roared from his throat and I buried my face again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I sat there in the woods with Samantha while she re-lived those tragic moments. It took every restraint I had to not run to the hospital and rip out Kyle's throat. It wouldn't have done any good though. He was unconscious and wouldn't have known the difference. I wanted to wait until he was wake and fully aware of the damage he had done and the damage that was about to be thrust upon him.

Sam was cradled in my arms with tears that dried upon my chest. The comfort was not enough to heal her, but I had to try. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and tried to assure her.

"It's okay, Sam. I will never let him hurt you again. I promise." I spoke softly but I knew she heard me because she slowly nodded in acceptance.

The clouds that hovered low over the tops of the trees were rumbling now, and it was only a matter of time before the storm would hit. I grabbed Sam's elbow gently and edged for her to stand to her feet.

When her face met mine, it hit me like a truck. Her face was red and blotchy and her cheeks were damp from the tears that stroked across them. I gently dabbed her face with my thumb and the reaction on her face turned sympathetic.

"I will make him pay for this. By whatever means necessary. No one hurts you and gets away with it." I tried to calm the rumbling anger in my chest while I promised Sam her safety.

"Come on, let's head home. The storm is coming and it's going to be big." I held her waist to secure her while we made our way to the house. My eyes narrowed as I thought of the possibilities of how to torture Kyle and how I would make it so that he could never hurt another human being again.

When we made it out of the edges of the woods it began to sprinkle with light raindrops that hid the tears falling from Sam's face. I rubbed her shoulders gently as I edged her into the house. The house was dark when we made it into the door, and I struggled to find a light switch. The lamp that sat on the end table was dimly lit and barely made enough light to see into the living room.

Sam made her way onto the couch and curled herself up in a ball. I stopped in the entry way, and stared at the blank face that absentmindedly glared at the blank television set. My heart crushed. I was unsure of how long it would take to get the old Sam back, the one that laughed and whose eyes were wide with content whenever she was with me.

To see how empty she was, made me feel empty. I would be damned to let that criminal get away, even if that meant burying him six feet under.

I stumbled into the kitchen to search for some food as I wondered where my dad was. The old man couldn't get far, being that he was confined to a wheelchair. I pictured him wheeling down a hill and I laughed.

I grabbed some soup from the pantry, and poured it into two bowls. I walked over to the couch and waited for it to cook. I was careful not to startle her as I slowly approached the sofa. She snapped out of the glare to gaze at me and the corners of her mouth turned up into a fragile smile.

This smile was not the one I had seen many times before. This was careful, and edgy. She was hiding her feelings, and she didn't want me to worry. I returned the smile and put my arm around the back of the couch. She tilted her head in response and laid her head on my shoulder. I flicked on the television and waited for the soup to finish. She moved with alertness, and was slow at responding. She turned her head and looked me in the eyes. She never said a word, but all the emotion remained in her eyes. She took her hand from her lap and put it on the side of my face, where I mirrored her action.

My hand lay over her cold, soft hand while it gently gripped my face when she sat up and pressed her lips to mine. She was gentle at first and then she turned urgent and kissed me with force. She kept her lips to mine when she stood on her knees on the couch. I took my hand off her hand that still sat on my face and put it on the back of her neck. She used her lips to break open my mouth and her breath was heavy and warm against mine.

I opened my eyes to read the expression on her face. I was confused as her hands went from my face to my shoulder to my waist. I tried to take her wrists and slow them down, but she winced in pain. She didn't stop though, the whole time she kept her mouth to mine.

It would have been different, if not for the reason of this kiss, but she was scared, and in pain. I took her face in my too big of hands, and pushed her face just inches from mine. She opened her eyes slowly when she noticed that I stopped kissing her. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when I hushed her with my finger.

"Sam. I can't begin to know how you feel, but it's not a good time for this. I love you. You know that. But look at you, you're in pieces." I kissed her one last time on the cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, and this time I didn't stop her.

"But I thought you wanted this. I'm only trying to do what you want." She spoke slowly and I could tell she felt rejected and I wanted to tell her that wasn't what I meant.

The buzzer went off just as I approached the kitchen and I snapped it off. I put the soup in two bowls and gave one to Sam. The phone rang and it took me a quick second to answer it. I jumped up from the couch and caught the last ring.

"Hello?" I said with irritation. I glanced over at Sam blowing on her warm soup before slowing putting the spoon in her mouth. She looked angry and put off. I shook my head at her and turned my attention back to the person on the phone.

"Jake, it's your dad."

"Where are you?" I didn't really care where he was, but I was just asking for the sake of asking.

"I'm at the hospital with Carlisle. I'm afraid I have some news. Kyle didn't make it. He died a little over an hour ago; the concussion was too severe, and he didn't have a chance. Is Sam with you?" His voice was slow, and filled with sorrow. When he mentioned Sam's name, my eyes followed to where she sat on the couch.

"Yes, she is here."

"I think you should tell her. But please, Jake, be gentle. She has been through a lot, and I'm not sure how she will react to the news." He hung up the phone before I could say anything else, and I put the phone gently back on the telephone receiver.

I walked slowly back to the couch to where Sam sat, and thought quickly about how I was going to tell her the news. My mind jumbled as I guessed whether or not Sam would consider this good news. If she screamed, if she cried, or even if she jumped for joy, I would be there-with her.

I approached the couch slowly, careful not to startle her. She scratched the spoon against the glass bowl, scooping up the last of the soup when she gazed up at me.

"Sam, I have some news for you," and in reaction, her eyes turned curious. "My dad just called, and he told me about Kyle's condition. He passed away, Sam. I'm sorry." I braced for her reaction, and grabbed her hand and was ready to comfort her at any moment. Her eyes flickered towards the floor. They were wide, and blank. She was in shock, and then they began to water.

"Oh honey," I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my bare chest and pulled her neck in and adjusted myself so that her head could rest gently against my shoulder. She wept against my body, and I just held her until it stopped.

She pulled herself up to look at me, and her eyes were red, and her nose was running. My eyebrows pulled together as I waited for her to speak. My palm clutched my chest, and it felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest.

"Sam, it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore," My palm gently brushed the wet ends of her hair away from her face and placed it on her bare shoulder.

"No, no. Jake, I'm crying because I'm so relieved." She wiped the tears from under her eyelids and a light laugh escaped her lips. I must have had a confused look on my face, because she began where she left off.

"You think I would feel sorry for that bastard that has made my life hell? That's why I didn't stop you when you told me you wanted to hurt him," she stopped, and bowed her head. "I'm s-sorry; I'm a horrible person for even thinking that. I've never been one for revenge, and when - "

"Sam!" I interrupted her mid-sentence, but she had it all wrong. She didn't have to apologize for anything. "No, Sam, don't apologize. Don't even. Kyle deserved to die. Don't beat yourself up for something that was out of your control. If someone should apologize, it should be me. If I had never gone away, that would have never happened to you. I would have watched you, and protected you; Kyle wouldn't have been able to touch you. So for that, I am dearly sorry." I gently squeezed her hand in sincerity and I felt my heart break a little more.

"No Jake. I would never in a million years blame you. So please don't. It will only make me feel worse." Her eyebrows sank together and her eyes were glassy. Her bottom lip was missing her normal beautiful pink color, and they were plumped outwards like a puppy dog.

As I watched Sam celebrate the death of her attacker, my brain was bombarded with thoughts of how to save Sam from insanity. I didn't know how to understand how she felt, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't comfort her in the right way. Maybe she needed to go away. Get out of Forks and away from the broken memories.

And then it clicked. That was the answer to Sam's problems. I could take her on a vacation and let her forget about everything that has happened in the past month. I could make her happy again. Make myself happy again.

"Sam, how would you feel about kidnapping?" I spoke with humor in the voice, hopefully lightening the mood. Sam's face filled with confusion as she decoded what I had said.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take a trip with you. Get away from Forks. This place is holding you back, I can see it in your eyes, and I want to take you away. And I will tie you up and throw you in the trunk if you don't." The corner of my mouth started to curl up into a smile as I tried to contain it. Sam narrowed her eyes and I knew she was going to surrender.

"Assuming I don't have a choice, sure, I would love to go run away with you to Neverland. Jacob, you can't be serious. I can't. I have responsibilities here in Forks. I am fine with just staying here and being with you in La Push." Her voice rang with sarcasm as she let me down gently, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

I fidgeted with her palms that lay on mine as I thought of a way to win this conversation. I knew she wanted to go, but she was for some reason hiding it. She had a motive, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Sam, come on, you seriously can't actually believe that you are happy right now. Don't you want to see your friends in Colorado? Or explore the unknown? Forks has locked you up and I'm busting you out." I saw Sam's eyes flicker with emotion when I mentioned her life in Colorado. Maybe that was the key of saving her from this stupid town. It was filled with stupid memories of her broken heart.

"I guess visiting Colorado wouldn't be that bad. I haven't seen my friends and relatives in almost 8 months. Besides, my birthday is coming up and it would be nice to spend it with family ones." That was it, she surrendered. As long as she didn't know that I was taking her away because of the emotional week it would be when she saw Kyle's death in the newspapers, and her fellow classmates would attend his funeral, not knowing what he had done to her. I re-directed my thoughts before I flustered myself.

The remainder of the day was spent in my father's house, in the small space that was my room; in which prisoner's had more living space then I did. We talked about the plans to take a trip back to Colorado, and she even made a few calls to her aunt and her friends back home. It was so good to see her happy again.

Billy was home around dusk, and he was surprised to hear about the news of a trip. He later convinced Dave, Sam's dad, to let us visit back home. He insisted on coming with us, but Sam took over the conversation and let him know that she needed to go alone. They disagreed and whenever Sam paused for the voice on the other end, her eyebrows crunched together and her pupils dilated.

The battle was won when Sam brought up the fact she wanted to visit her mother's grave, and Dave cracked. We were going to Colorado. Together.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
